walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Andrea (TV Series)
:For the comic book character, see Andrea (Comic Series). Andrea and her sister, Amy, were one of the many survivors to take refugee at the camp outside Atlanta, Georgia and made their home in Dale's RV. Overview Andrea is intelligent, cautious and extremely protective of her younger sister, with whom she has not always had the closest relationship. Never one to shy away from a challenge or a fight, Andrea is stubborn, opinionated and first and foremost interested in keeping Amy safe. They do not know what has become of their parents, but Andrea has no real expectation of them being alive and will endeavor to stand strong as the only family Amy has left. Her closeness to Amy is what directly influences her into becoming suicidal around the end of season 1 and possibly her reason to punish Dale, as she blames him for not letting her go. This is a stark contrast from her comic version, who while mournful, did not want to die or punish Dale for trying to get her to move on. Pre-Apocalypse Florida Andrea was born twelve years ahead of her sister. Because of their different personalities, their parents gave them different upbringings. During this time she was in college to study law, she remained distant from her family, frequently missing Amy's birthday parties. After getting a degree, she eventually became a successful civil rights attorney. Before Andrea and Amy went on a road trip, their father gave Andrea a gun for protection. She has remained protective over the gun ever since. As they were heading back to Amy's college after the trip, they were caught in the initial stages of the apocalypse They were stranded in Atlanta when they were rescued by Dale Horvath, and soon met up with a band of other survivors. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Guts When Glenn and Rick Grimes enter the department store, Andrea greets Rick with a handgun, angry at his recklessness, which has riled up the zombies who now surround the building. She calms down and puts away her gun. Later, she and Rick speak about her sister, Amy back at the camp. She points out a necklace in the shape of a mermaid that her sister would like and Rick asks why doesn't she take it. She replies that it would be looting and he's a cop, but he dismisses the fact, saying "Looting probably doesn't apply in this situation", she smiles and pockets the necklace. Later, when Glenn and Rick attempt to grab some cars to escape, she goes up to the roof with Morales and Jacqui and she starts breaking down when she sees Rick drive away with the rescue truck, thinking he is abandoning them. But Rick does come back, and Andrea and the others makes it to the truck just as the zombies break into the department store. Tell It to the Frogs Andrea and Amy reunite once she returns to the camp. When Carl Grimes and Sophia Peletier find a zombie, they scream, prompting the adults to rush to them and they find a zombie, which they kill. Andrea and Amy watch in disgust as the zombie's head is separated from its body. Later, she is doing laundry with her sister, Jacqui and Carol Peletier. As the women share what they miss most, she admits she misses her vibrator, prompting the women to break out in laughter. Ed Peletier walks over to the women in curiosity and tells the women they should be working and not laughing. Sick of Ed's attitude, she begins to stand up for herself and the others, tossing him his laundry saying that if he doesn't like it, he can do it. Ed throws the laundry back at her and responds that he's won't smack her just because she's "some college educated coos". With heated tensions, Carol and Amy try to separate the two, which results Carol in being slapped and Shane attacking Ed in defense. Vatos The next day, Andrea is fishing with Amy, recollecting memories they had with their father while fishing, and how he raised them differently because he knew they would be special and different. Later, she returns to camp with a bunch of fish and they all have a nice dinner at night.Dale asks Andrea to back him up on the watch thing, but she disagrees. Prior to the dinner, she is in Dale's RV looking for wrapping paper to wrap the mermaid necklace for Amy, since it is her birthday soon. Unfortunately, zombies attack the camp killing several people, including Amy, in which Andrea is very, very distraught as Amy dies in Andrea's arms. Wildfire A deeply disturbed Andrea hovers over her sister's body for countless hours, waiting anxiously for her to turn into one of the undead and hardly ever keeping her eyes off her. She pays little attention to most of the people around, refusing to be distracted. She even resorts to pointing a gun at Rick when he nears her and tries to get her focus off of Amy. Dale at the end of the day tries to comfort her by telling about his wife's death, to which she opens up shortly afterward. Andrea witnesses Amy's transformation finally, and after a moment of holding her, shoots her in the side of the head. TS-19 Along with the rest of the survivors, they find themselves in the C.D.C. She is in a deep state of depression since Amy's death, and tells Dale that, despite the idea that they can start a new life, there's nothing left for her to live for. When the building's energy resources begin to run low, a countdown is initiated. Dr. Jenner explains it as the process of "decontamination", and that the building is sealed shut and there is no way out. Andrea, devastated by the fact that she has lost everything, decides to remain in the building even when Dr. Jenner unlocks the door of the basement to allow the other survivors a chance to escape. Jacqui, Dr. Jenner and Andrea have decided on their fates, until when Dale remains to convince Andrea not to. Both Dale and Andrea decide to stay momentarily, until the dying seconds. Just before the C.D.C. building explodes as the process of decontamination, both Dale and Andrea escapes the building and find cover behind a sandbag. Surviving the self-destruction of the C.D.C. building, they reunite with the other survivors and drive off. Season 2 What Lies Ahead Following their escape from the CDC, Andrea begins punishing Dale for guilting her into leaving the CDC, effectively robbing her of making her own choice. Stopped on the highway, Andrea is caught off-guard when a herd approaches, and is forced to seek refuge in the RV bathroom as a walker shuffles in through the front. Andrea tries to re-assemble her pistol in haste, causing enough noise to alert the walker. Dale's quick thinking gives Andrea the means to defend herself, and she plunges a screwdriver through her assailant's head as it lunges at her. Andrea wanted to use the pistol to dispatch the walker instead of a silent weapon, and a gunshot would have alerted the rest of the herd. Dale, Rick and Shane believe it is in the best interest of the group to only allow those who have been properly trained to use firearms. This makes Andrea even more angry with Dale. In searching for Sophia, the group is drawn to a church. There, Andrea overhears Shane and Lori's discussion and Shane agrees to leave when the chance comes. After, Andrea confronts Shane and asks to go with him. Bloodletting The survivors continue searching for Sophia. Andrea is attacked by a walker, but she is saved by Maggie on horseback. Back at the RV, there is still tension between her and Dale, even as he asks for her forgiveness for some of the decisions he has made on her behalf. He reluctantly returns her father's pistol to Andrea, but asks that she doesn't make him regret it. Save the Last One Dale, Carol, Daryl and Andrea spend the night on the highway in the RV, though Carol's sobbing keeps everyone awake. Andrea decides to join Daryl in a midnight search for Sophia. During their walk in the woods they discuss Sophia's chances, and come across a suicide victim by hanging. Though the suicide worked, it didn't prevent reanimation and the man now hangs helplessly in the tree as a walker. Daryl asks Andrea if she wishes to continue on living. She bargains with Daryl that she will answer his question if he puts the suspended walker out of its misery. Her response to Daryl's question is "I don’t know if I want to live… or if I have to or if it’s just a habit." Cherokee Rose Though Andrea plays a minor role in this episode, she is part of the most notable scene with the survivors attempting to retrieve the 'swimmer' from the bottom of one of the five wells on Hershel Greene's property. As Glenn is lowered into the well to lasso the water-logged walker, the pump breaks. As Andrea and the other survivors struggle to re-stabilize the rope, Glenn dangles precariously within the walker's grasp. Once this near-tragedy is averted, Andrea, along with the other survivors, attempt to hoist the walker out of the well before killing it to avoid contaminating the well. However, the walker's body is too badly deteriorated and strained by the weight of the extra water it has absorbed to withstand the stress of being pulled from the well. Its body is ripped in half as it crosses the threshold, and the bottom half falls back into the well. Andrea and the other survivors are disgusted, moreover frustrated that the well is now contaminated despite their best efforts. Chupacabra Andrea begins to transition from a depressed and unstable personality into a stronger and more dependable survivor, showing a desire to help the group and concern for others when she takes leadership of one of the sub-groups that leaves the farm to search for Sophia, and later elects to take watch on top of the RV. She has increased her gun-wielding prowess and believes that she is now able to dispatch threats from a distance with proficiency. She is excited upon spotting a lone walker approach the farm, as it presents an opportunity for her to prove herself to the others. Though Rick and the other survivors advise her not to shoot, Andrea fires on the walker from atop the RV but learns afterward that it was actually Daryl, limping back from his difficult ordeal in the woods. Luckily for Daryl, her aim is not quite spot-on just yet, as the bullet only grazes his head. Though Andrea is mortified that she almost killed Daryl, it may prove to be only a minor setback to her growing confidence. Secrets Andrea apologizes to Daryl for shooting him and he forgives her. A short time later, Andrea continues to sharpen her shooting skills under Shane's tutelage, but has difficulty hitting a moving target. Adding yet another layer of difficulty, Shane distracts and agitates Andrea, trying to simulate a live environment. He eventually goes too far when he brings up Amy but two reconcile when Shane asks her to go with him on a dangerous mission to check out a lead on Sophia. Andrea follows Shane into a house to discover charred and rotting corpses and no signs of Sophia. A group of walkers are alerted to their presence, and the two are forced to bolt for the exit. More walkers have collected in the street and are blocking their escape. Shane clears out the walkers around their car, and assigns Andrea to cover the street. She can't seem to shoot any of her targets in the head, and walkers continue to advance on her. Shane picks off the nearest one and then lowers his weapon indicating that it's sink or swim time. As a walker gets almost within arm's length, She blasts a hole in its head before it touches her, and she becomes much more precise, nailing all head shots thereafter. Andrea walks towards the car but stops to take aim at the next wave of walkers closing in and the scene ends, but it is assumed that she dispatches them flawlessly. On the way back, Andrea grabs Shane's crotch, Shane stops the car and says "Come on then" and the two have sex. Pretty Much Dead Already After the discussion regarding the walkers in the Barn, Andrea prepares herself in the RV to guard the barn as Shane requested. Dale tries to warn Andrea about Shane, but Andrea supports Shane's sentiments, adding "He's not a victim." After Andrea leaves, Dale makes an attempt to hide the group's firearms, fearing Shane's pending aggressive reaction to the news of the barn walkers. Rick, Hershel and Jimmy return with two fresh walkers who had been trapped in the swamp. Before they can load them into the barn with the others, Shane goes over the edge, declaring that he's had 'enough.' After killing the walker that Hershel was escorting, Shane proceeds to break open the barn doors, releasing the horror within. Andrea quickly takes a spot next to Shane, forming a firing line to repel the walker onslaught. Andrea, Shane, Glenn, T-Dog and Daryl gun down the walkers as they emerge, until zombified Sophia appears, stunning all except for Rick, who steps up to dispatch her. Nebraska Emotions run high in the aftermath of the barn walker massacre. Beth Greene goes over to her mother Annette to mourn, but Annette is not dead and attacks Beth. Andrea drove a scythe through the zombified Annette's head to end the struggle. After the funeral, Andrea and T-Dog pile corpses into Otis's truck, saying that Shane did what needed to be done. Dale protests, suggesting that a new problem with Hershel was created in the wake of resolving the safety concern of the barn walkers. Andrea, T-Dog and Shane all burn the barn walkers behind the barn. Triggerfinger At the farmhouse, everyone is preparing for dinner when Shane realizes Lori is missing. Andrea says that Lori had asked her to watch Carl, and they conclude that she had left in search of Rick and Hershel. Shane goes after Lori. After retrieving her, Shane talks to Lori about their affair and that his feelings remain strong, but doesn't mention the sexual encounter with Andrea. The next morning, Shane, Andrea and Daryl are preparing to go after Rick when Hershel's car approaches. Andrea asks what they should do with Randall. Rick discusses releasing him away from the farm when he heals. Shane sees Randall is a threat and wants to kill him outright. Outside, Andrea tells Shane she agrees with him about Randall and about several other things, but says that his presentation leaves something to be desired. Shane says that he regrets not leaving with her when they had the chance. 18 Miles Out Maggie scolds Beth for thinking about suicide as Lori and Andrea listen from nearby. Andrea mentions that she shouldn't have taken the knife away from Beth, and that she needs to make her own choice. Lori is shocked by the notion, commenting on Andrea's own suicidal situation, showing that she resents Andrea for not helping with the chores. Andrea says that she helps keep the camp safe, which is more important than laundry, and also resents Lori for having been so lucky to retain her family through the apocalypse, noting that suicide is a viable option for others who have not been so fortunate. Andrea leaves the conversation with Lori and offers to relieve Maggie on keeping an eye on Beth. Andrea advises Beth on how to deal with the pain, but also leaves the door open for her to make her own decision, believing that she will come around and not attempt to kill herself. Unguarded, Beth locks herself in the bathroom and attempts suicide with shards from the smashed mirror. Andrea runs to the farmhouse after Beth's attempted suicide. Lori reports that Beth didn't cut herself deeply. Andrea is happy to hear the news, but Maggie believes that Andrea's gamble was wreckless, and tells her off. Judge, Jury, Executioner Dale asks Andrea to guard Randall so that his efforts to change the minds of the camp are not found to be in vain, and if she thinks Randall should be executed, arguing that despite the state of the world, keeping their humanity is a choice. Andrea reluctantly agrees to keep watch on Randall. Shane approaches the shed and asks Andrea if she would stop him if he were to try to shoot Randall. She says that she would, remarking that she had a great teacher. Shane shares his suspicion that Rick won't be able to go through with the execution. Later, the group gathers in the house. Rick asks for everyone to share opinions. Dale believes that they should give Randall a chance to prove himself, but everyone disagrees and sees Randall as a much greater potential threat than asset. Dale believes that even if he doesn't deserve a chance to become a part of the camp, that he doesn't deserve to die for a crime he may never commit. Andrea is the only one who eventually comes over to Dale's side, and says that they should find another way to deal with Randall. After Carl interrupts the execution, Dale investigates a strange sound in the field and is attacked by a walker. Daryl comes to Dale's rescue, but not before he is mortally wounded. The group is horrified to discover Dale's condition, and Andrea notes that he is suffering that someone should do something. Daryl eventually puts him down. Better Angels A scene running alongside the funeral shows Shane, Daryl, Andrea and T-Dog hunting down walkers. Hershel permits all but Shane to move into his house. {C Rick plans for himself and Darryl to bring Randall out to a nearby town and leave him there. Rick tells Andrea to help Hershel watch over the farm while they are gone. Andrea asks, “You want me to babysit Shane?” Rick says yes, because she is close to Shane. Later, Andrea and Glenn are working on Dale’s RV. Glenn cries because he misses Dale, and is ashamed that he did not agree with him earlier, as Andrea did. Andrea comforts him and tells him Dale knew that Glenn did not really want Randall to be killed. They fix the RV. A thorough search of the farm shows no sign of Randall. Shane buries his gun and shouts to the group Randall escaped and is armed. Rick assembles Glenn and Darryl to go with him and Shane to track him down. Beside the Dying Fire When Carl shoots Shane, the herd traveling through the woods near the Greene farm is drawn to the sound of the gunshot. Andrea contemplates heading out to look for the missing survivors when Glenn and Daryl return, reporting that Randall had reanimated. Soon the group discovers that they have a much bigger problem - a large herd approaching. Lori is in a panic, not knowing where Carl is, while the rest of the group decides to get into vehicles and try to lure the herd away from the farm. T-Dog and Andrea pair up in Otis's truck, Andrea firing at walkers from the passenger side. Andrea along with the other survivors rack up numerous kills before concluding that there are far too many walkers to manage, and their best chance is to flee. T-Dog and Andrea return to the farmhouse, and Andrea jumps out to assist Carol as walkers close in. As Andrea manages to take care of the immediate threat to Carol, a walker looms dangerously close. Carol warns Andrea just in time, but as the walker is dispatched from point-blank, the weight and momentum of the dead corpse manages to knock Andrea over and land on her, temporarily pinning her. T-Dog, Lori and Beth see Andrea fall under the walker, concluding that she was killed, and decide to leave. Andrea, eventually frees herself and tries to flag Rick down as he, Carl and Hershel drive away, but they don't see her. She has no alternative but to run-n-gun for her life, pursued by numerous walkers on foot through the night. After what seems to be a long, exhaustive fight for survival lasting into the early morning hours, Andrea finally runs out of ammunition and energy, and is toppled by what may have been the last nearby walker of the group that had been pursuing her from the farm. As the walker is about to bite, it's head suddenly vanishes, leaving only a bloody stump. Bewildered and exhausted, Andrea looks up at her savior; a hooded figure toting a blood-stained katana blade and two pet walkers. Season 3 Seed It is revealed in this season that Andrea and Michonne (the hooded figure that saved Andrea's life in the Season 2 Finale) have taken refuge at a game cooler, where Andrea is sick from influenza. Michonne raids a local pharmacy, bringing Andrea aspirin. Andrea unsuccessfully tries to convince Michonne to leave her, saying she can take care of herself. Andrea, however, is successful at convincing Michonne that they need to move out now instead of waiting a few days like Michonne had originally planned due to the walkers that surround their location. Andrea, Michonne, and her two pet Walkers flee out of a back entrance of the game building. Sick Andrea will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Andrea has killed: *Amy (Zombified) *Greene Farm Inhabitants (Zombified) *Annette Greene (Zombified) *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Carol Peletier Andrea and Carol have a good relationship. At the Atlanta camp, Andrea and Carol were joking and laughing with each other. Ed walked over and tried to drag Carol away which resulted in Andrea shouting at him defending Carol; this shows she cares about her. Andrea also got out of the truck and saved Carol from walkers on Hershel's Farm which caused Andrea to get left behind. Merle Dixon Andrea and Merle's relationship was bad. At Atlanta, he beat T-Dog and made racist comments to Morales. He also made himself in charge which angered Andrea and the rest of the group. Merle might have fancied Andrea as he called her, 'Sugar Tits', and seemed to try and flirt with her. Which she quickly rejected. Amy Amy and Andrea had a good relationship. Amy was worried about Andrea while she was stuck in Atlanta. While Andrea was stuck in Atlanta, she stole a mermaid necklace for Amy for her birthday showing she cared about her. When Andrea arrived back at the Atlanta camp, Amy was overjoyed and they both ran to each other crying. They also had a emotional talk while fishing telling each other how their dad treated them differently because of their age difference. Amy started to cry worrying that her parents were dead. Andrea comforted her saying remember dad's rule, "No crying on the boat, it scares the fish away". When the Atlanta camp got attacked and Amy was killed Andrea fell to the ground crying. Rick tried to talk Andrea into putting down Amy, but she pointed her gun at him. Showing she would kill to protect her sister showing they had a strong relationship. When Dale walked up to Andrea, she told him about how she missed Amy's birthday party's and how guilty she felt. When Amy came back as a walker, Andrea looked her in the eyes and said she loved her and she was sorry. Andrea shot her putting Amy out of her misery. Later Andrea was going to commit suicide by staying at the CDC but left to save Dale's life. While Shane was teaching Andrea to shoot at Hershel's farm, he said quickly shoot it and said, "quick....pretend it was the walker that got Amy...It's about to bite her". Andrea walked away frustrated showing she still loves and misses her sister. Appearances Season 2 Season 3 |}} Trivia *There are a few differences from her comic counterpart: **Unlike her television version, Andrea did not become unstable after her sister's death. Nor was she suicidal or blamed Dale for anything. **In the TV series, Andrea is considerably older that her comic counterpart. **Andrea is noticeably more emotional in the TV series. In the series, she is seen as being overly upset about everything they come across(Rick at the department store, losing Amy, Dr Jenner's idea of suicide over facing the undead, losing Sophia, Dale's over-protectiveness, zombie hanging from tree, etc.) as her character had only a handful of major breakdowns throughout the comics. In the comics, after Amy's death she had found her destiny as the group's sharp-shooter to be a way of helping dull her emotions. It would take the severity of being attacked by a serial-killer, losing the man she loves and losing children that would send her into tears. **Although her relationship with Shane was never really shown, there was never a sign of them being sexually intimate or her knowing of his brief affair with Lori. In fact, a while after grieving for Amy she develops a relationship with Dale. It is possible that her sexual encounter with Shane could be an allusion to her current status in the Walking Dead comics where she and Rick kiss in issue 90. However, it should be noted when they return to the farm that they were both smiling at each other. This is noted even by an already outraged Dale, who then confronts Shane in private. It's safe to assume that they did indeed have sex in the moment of the rush after slaughtering the undead, though Andrea is still unaware of Shane's true nature. *Andrea says the item she misses most is her "Vibrator" and Carol Peletier replies "Me too". Andrea also misses her "Sat-nav". *Andrea is the first member of the group to meet Michonne. Category:Suicidal